Horrors (VALKYRIE:)
Horrors are supernatural entities created by human thoughts and emotions. There are also Horrors that were modified by humans. Horrors are actively hunted by Makai Knights and Dragon Knights, warriors that specializes in anti-Horror combat. History Horrors have existed alongside humanity since they stepped out of the caves and was a major problem for the survival of humanity. The Makai Order was tasked by the first shamans to hunt these supernatural entities while keeping their presence a secret. In the 21st century, the number of Horrors and the Makai Knights dropped significantly due to the destruction of the Realm of Demons and the infighting between the Makai Order. The last remaining Horrors in North America hides in the state of New York, hunted by the Dragon Knight, Zinnia, the current user of the Sormr armor. In General Horrors are supernatural entities that feeds on humans, physically and mentally. There are some Horrors that do not harm humans but remains a threat if not handled properly. Horrors comes in different shapes, many of them resembles humanoids with horns on chains located on their face or body. The younger and inexperienced Horrors takes the form of objects with a human face or an animal-like form and they will stay this way until they have ate enough humans. Fighting a Horror Horrors ignores pain caused by physical objects (guns, swords, etc.) and fighting them as a normal human is considered suicidal. To combat this, the Makai Order created Soul Metal, a material that links the Physical World with the unseen Spirit World. Soul Metal are used to create the Makai Armor and their weapons while the Dragon Knights uses the more durable but less stable Pyrum for their armors and weapons. Horrors, while in hiding, are invisible to the human eye and in this state, immediate actions must be taken to prevent this. One of the more traditional ways was using a bell created out of Soul Metal, that will make a special sound if it's ringed in front of a Horror (who is likely to be hiding as a human at this stage). Another way is through Dragon Fire, a green fire emitted by a lighter assigned only to Dragon Knights. The oldest known way to locate a Horror is through the use of Madou Rings, a ring with a pacified Horror residing inside that can detect Horrors from great distances. Madou Rings have fallen out of use since the dissolution of the Makai Order, with very few Knights still using them. Horrors have a variety of weaknesses, the most common being their high metabolism. The Horrors needs humans to prevent them from starving and isolating them from their meal will lead to their slow death. Horrors are also incredibly weak to Soul Metal, due to their weak link between the physical and mental world. Some Horrors have specific weaknesses only associated with themselves: Dormat for example, is incredibly weakened if it's attacked by kicks. A strong psychic power is also enough to destroy them. Notable Horrors * Akreious: A Horror so powerful, it nearly breaks reality itself. Thankfully stopped after it's convinced that Vietnam is the source of his problems, thus kickstarting the Vietnam War on another universe. * Hourus: A Makai Knight-Horror hybrid, Hourus was defeated by the Golden Winged Knight Ra with the help of his son and his most loyal peasant. Apparently Hourus' soul was permanently destroyed during the clash. * Rust: While not special, Rust is considered the most common Horror ever encountered. Rust was created by a strong feeling of loss. Trivia * There was supposed to be a special weapon created by humans that can destroy Horrors but it was scrapped after realizing that it'd instantly make Makai and Dragon Knights obsolete. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:VALKYRIE: Category:Horror